1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of glasses and, more particularly, to a pair of glasses with a lens replaceable conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the era of material life promoted, people with novelty aspiration are fastidious about portable decorative objects. For example, sunglasses or leisure eyeglasses are popularized among persons who value the glasses aesthetically matching costumes. In this regard, a user who prefers versatile fancy sunglasses or leisure eyeglasses may change lenses in a pair of glasses frequently to match his/her mood or costumes but finally buy a new pair of glasses without cost effectiveness because lenses of the glasses are difficultly replaced.
In general, a pair of conventional glasses includes a spectacles frame, two lenses, and two temples pivotally fitted at both sides of the spectacles frame. The spectacles frame includes two lens grooves opened in an inner edge thereof in which the lenses are held. During installation of each lens, the lens should be forcibly embedded into one of the lens grooves according to elasticity of the spectacle frame in general. However, either a lens which is fragile usually or a spectacle frame could be damaged in an assembly/disassembly process.
There have been multiple conventional techniques for a pair of glasses which feature lenses replaceable conveniently and neither lenses nor a spectacle frame damaged. However, a removable lens uneasily or incorrectly fixed on a spectacles frame might be positioned with an auxiliary magnetic component which complicates structure of a pair of glasses.